Mokubas First Love
by Angel Shirai
Summary: As a new girl enters his class one day, Mokuba finds himself getting warped into a whole bunch of supernatural things. Like... angels? Pairings AnzuYami MokubaOC SetoShizuka MaiJounouchi
1. The New Girl

**Mokuba's First Love**

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

Mokuba sighed, stepping into class and sitting at his usual seat. He looked around the classroom. The girl were fanning themselves with their hands, cursing school uniforms. Mokuba could understand their frustration; he was hot himself. The class quickly quieted down and got into their seats as the teacher came in. They called her Takana-sensei.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Takana-sensei."

Takana-sensei then began roll call, and after that started the lesson. Halfway through, the principal - Yoshiro-san - walked in with an unknown girl. She had black hair that reached mid-back, but he couldn't see her eyes because her bangs were covering them. Mokuba guessed she was a new student because she was wearing the school uniform. Yoshiro-san and Takana-sensei talked for a bit, before Yoshiro-san walked out. Takana-sensei turned to the class.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Esawa Naomi. She'll be joining our class this year. Please treat her as you would want to be treated. Would you like to tell us about yourself Naomi?" Takana-sensei asked the girl. She nodded, stepping up and standing straighter.

"Hello. My name is Esawa Naomi. I'm thirteen years old and I hope to make new friends here in Japan. I formally lived in Canada. It's nice to meet you all." She said, bowing.

"Alright Naomi. You can go sit next to Mokuba. Mokuba raise your hand." Takana-sensei instructed. Mokuba did as he was told, and Naomi made her way down the rows of students to sit next to him. Takana-sensei then continued the lesson, until she was called out for a phone call. Mokuba sighed, bored, before he looked to his right to see the new girl doodling in a personal art book. Curious, Mokuba leaned over to see what she was drawing.

'_Is that... me?_' Mokuba thought, looking at the pencil drawing.

"Do you like it?"

Startled, the young Kaiba almost fell over. He heard giggling, and glanced at the Naomi. He blushed and rights himself in his chair, clearing his throat. Naomi smiled and handed him the drawing. As Mokuba looked over it, she fidgeted in her seat. "What do you think?" She asked him. He smiled stupidly.

"You're great at drawing." He said. Naomi broke out in smiles. "Can I keep this?" He asked her. Naomi looked puzzled for a second, but shook her head and smiled.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. Mokuba smiled back at her and put the drawing in his backpack. Takana-sensei came in right after the bell rang.

"Well I guess that's lunch." Mokuba commented as he turned to Naomi. "Do you want to sit with me and my friends?" Mokuba asked her. Naomi smiled brightly.

"I'd love to!" She exclaimed. After grabbing their lunch boxes from their lockers, Mokuba led Naomi to the cherry blossom tree he and his friends always sit at. Mokuba gestured her over after he sat down. Naomi quickly jogged over to where they were sitting, taking a seat beside Mokuba.

"Guys, I wanna introduce you to Esawa Naomi. She's new." Mokuba said. Naomi smiled, waving.

"It's nice to meet you!" She said.

"Likewise Naomi! My name is Shizuka, and this is my brother Jounouchi." Shizuka introduced, smiling. Naomi smiled.

"I can introduce myself Shizuka!" Jounouchi cried at his younger sister, who smiled and laughed.

"I'm Honda. It's nice to meet you too Naomi." He said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Mai. I already graduated from school, but I visit them every lunch period." Mai explained, nodding her head to Naomi.

"Well that's very kind of you." Naomi responded as Mai shrugged.

"Hey I'm Otogi. I hope you like it here so far." He said. Naomi smiled.

"I like it a lot here. It's such a great place." Naomi remarked.

"My name is Anzu. I'm glad to have met you Naomi." Anzu said. Naomi smiled.

"Likewise Anzu. And thank you."

"I'm Yugi, and that's my older brother Yami." Yugi said, pointing to Yami. Naomi smiled and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said, bowing right back. Yami looked at Yugi.

"Yugi, I need to talk to you. If you'll excuse us." He said, standing up as Yugi followed him. Naomi smiled and giggled as he glanced at her as the two passed.

'_He's suspicious._' She thought.

"What's so funny Naomi?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh I just remembered something." Naomi said, as she began to tell a joke.

* * *

"So what's up Yami?" Yugi asked his other counterpart. Yami's eyes hardened.

"Did you look at Naomi's aura?" Yami asked Yugi cocked his head.

"Her aura?" Yami nodded. "What about it?"

"She has no aura." Yami answered for him. Yugi sighed.

"Well I don't sense anything negative about her." Yugi muttered. Yami sighed.

"I guess you're right." Yami agreed. The two then walked back to the cherry blossom tree.

"Welcome back." Anzu greeted.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"Thank you." Yugi replied. The two sat back down as Naomi glanced at the slight blush on Yami's cheeks. She smirked.

'_Interesting._' She thought.

* * *

A/N Here you go! The first chapter of the new and improved Mokuba's First Love! I hope you enjoy! Please R&R and tell me what you think. It's much appreciated. 


	2. Spending Time Together Part I

**Mokuba's First Love**

**Chapter 2: Spending Time together Part I**

"Naomi! Hey." Mokuba called as he entered his classroom. Naomi smiled and waved.

"Morning Mokuba." She greeted. Mokuba smiled.

"Good morning. Hey, I was thinking. Do you want to come over to my house today? If you're not too busy." He asked Naomi shook her head.

"That'd be fun. I'd love to go. Thanks for inviting me." She responded. Mokuba smiled.

"Okay. We'll go to my house after school." He told her. She nodded. The two quickly sat down as Takana-sensei entered the classroom.

* * *

After school, Naomi followed Mokuba out to his limo. He quickly opened the door, gesturing inside.

"Ladies first." He said. Naomi giggled and bowed mockingly.

"Why thank you kind sir." She replied, before slipping inside. Mokuba followed after her. Seto was already there, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Mokuba greeted Seto, who just grunted. Naomi fidgeted in her seat, at a loss of what to say to Seto.

"Kaiba-san?" He merely grunted in response. "Thank you for allowing me to visit your home. This probably doesn't happen often." Naomi said. Seto shrugged.

"I could care less." He said. Naomi could see he really didn't mind at all, and she smiled.

"Naomi what d' you want to do at my house?" Mokuba asked, directing her attention back to him. Naomi shrugged.

"I don't really know. What is there to do?" She asked. Mokuba thought for a second.

"Well, we have a pool. But you don't have a swim suit..." He trailed off. Naomi smiled.

"Oh I have one in my backpack. I forgot to take it out when I was unpacking." Naomi told him. Mokuba smiled.

"Okay! Then we'll go swimming." He confirmed. The limo soon stopped, and the three people got out to face the large mansion that was the Kaiba's home.

"Let's go!" Mokuba exclaimed. Naomi nodded in response, and the two rushed to the front doors.

* * *

"Naomi! Are you ready yet!?" Mokuba called from his spot in the shallow end.

"Hold on!" Naomi called in reply. Mokuba huffed and crossed his arms in the water. Naomi soon came out, and Mokuba blushed. Naomi smiled.

"Like it?" She asked. Her swimsuit was two pieced, and pale green in colour. Naomi's black hair was tied in a high ponytail, except for the two bangs hanging on the sides of her face.

Mokuba nodded slowly as Naomi giggled. She quickly stepped into the water, swimming farther into the deep end. After a few seconds, Mokuba realized she swam away.

"Hey wait up!" He shouted as her laughter rang through the room.

* * *

After about an hour, the two decided to get out of the water. They were drying themselves with towels when Mokuba's stomach growled. He blushed.

"I guess I'm hungry." He remarked. Naomi laughed.

"Then shall we go get something to eat?" Naomi asked. Mokuba nodded. The two went to change, and met outside the pool in the hall.

"Shall we go?" Mokuba asked. Naomi nodded.

"Lead the way." She said. Mokuba smiled cheekily and walked off, Naomi following close behind.

* * *

A/N The new and improved chapter two! I hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Spending Time Together II

**Mokuba's First Love**

**Chapter 3: Spending Time Together Part II**

A waiter came by as the two sat at the table.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked. Mokuba thought for a bit.

"Chicken tenders and fries. Oh and a soda." Mokuba said. The waiter nodded and jotted it down in his notebook. He then looked at Naomi. She smiled.

"Just sushi and green tea please." She said. The waiter nodded and jotted it down, before walking to the kitchen. Their drinks came shortly, and they waited a bit before their food was presented to them.

* * *

Mokuba finished early, and he began to quietly observe Naomi. He never noticed before, but her eyes were peculiar silver. The waiter then came and took their empty plates away.

"So what now?" Naomi asked Mokuba. He shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied. She smirked at him.

"You're not being very helpful." She said. He just grinned and chuckled. "Do you have any games?" She asked him.

"I do... Why do you ask?" He replied. Naomi smiled.

"I feel like playing games." She said. Mokuba grinned.

"You certainly are different from the girls in the class." He commented. Naomi shrugged indifferently.

"I do what I can." She responded. The two laughed. Mokuba then led her up to his game room.

"So what do you want to play?" He asked her. Naomi looked around for a bit.

"Umm... You have DDR?!" She exclaimed. Mokuba smiled proudly.

"Yup." He replied.

"Let's play!" Naomi said. The two got on and Naomi began to sift through the songs.

"Just warning you, I'm the best at this game." He said. She smirked at him.

"Oh really?" She asked as he nodded. "Well Mokuba, it's time to meet your maker." She said as she picked a song out.

The song ended, and Naomi beat Mokuba. He pouted as Naomi smirked triumphantly.

"I wanna rematch!" He shouted.

"Sure!" Naomi exclaimed, picking out another song. This one basically ended the same way as the first one. Naomi beat Mokuba. The two decided to play something else.

"Playstation?" Naomi suggested. Mokuba shrugged.

"Okay."

* * *

After a while, the two walked over to Mokuba's stereo player. Naomi sifted through his CDs, finding one she liked; putting it in his stereo player. Soft music began to play.

_**(Everytime We Touch, Yanou's Candlelight Remix)**_

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
__I still feel your touch in my dreams  
__Forgive me my weakness  
__But I don't know why  
__Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling  
__And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
__I want this to last  
__I need you by my side  
__'Cause everytime we touch I feel the static  
__And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky  
__Can't you feel my heart beat so  
__I can't let you go  
__I want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle  
__Your heart is my sky  
__They wipe away tears that I cry  
__Oh the good and the bad times  
__We've been through then more  
__You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling  
__And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
__I want this to last  
__I need you by my side  
__  
'Cause everytime we touch (I feel the static)  
__(Everytime we kiss I reach for the sky)  
__Can't you feel my heart beat so  
__I can't let you go  
__I want you in my life_

_Everytime we touch I get this feeling  
__Everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
__I want this to last  
__I need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch I feel the static  
__Everytime we kiss I reach for the sky  
__Can't you feel my heart beat so  
__I can't let you go  
__I want you in my life..._

The song came to an end, and so did her voice. Mokuba was awestruck.

"That... was amazing." He said. Naomi blushed.

"Thanks." She replied. "Well what do you want to do now?" Mokuba thought for a moment.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked. She nodded. The two went into the movie room and Naomi's looked through his DVDs.

"How about... Pirates of the Caribbean?" Naomi suggested. Mokuba shrugged.

"Works for me." He said. The two settled down into the couch and began to watch.

* * *

Seto came in to the movie room, and took one look at the couch before walking out again, smiling slightly. During the movie, Naomi had fallen asleep on Mokuba's chest and since he had no heart to wake her up, merely wrapped his arms around her and rest his chin on the top of her head. Seto came back in and covered them with a blanket. He turned off the TV and DVD and the light and closed the door behind him as he exited. 


	4. Takato and Takuto

**Mokuba's First Love**

**Chapter 4: Takato and Takuto**

The next morning Mokuba went downstairs to see Naomi at the table eating. She smiled and gestured him over. He sat down and quickly began to eat. The two soon finished and went to school. They stepped into the classroom and sat at their usual seats. Takana-sensei entered and the class quieted down.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Takana-sensei!"

* * *

After roll call, Takana-sensei then began her next lesson.

"Alright class. I'm assigning you a project." There were some groans as Takana-sensei smirked. "This is different though. You will have to _teach_ the subject you are doing to the class for 10 minutes. You can do whatever you like. Be it sports, instruments, history, a book, anything. You will have a partner so I'm giving you some time to choose now." On that note, many of the male students rushed up to ask Naomi to be their partner. They caused such a fuss that Takana-sensei interrupted them. "Since everybody wants to be Naomi's partner, I'll ask Naomi to pick her own partner. Naomi?"

The young girl smiled shyly and looked over in Mokuba's direction. "Mokuba. Do you want to be my partner?" She asked him. Mokuba smiled.

"Sure!" He exclaimed. The guys were glaring dangerously at Mokuba, when Takana-sensei caught their attention with a clearing of her throat.

"Now that that's settled, you have 4 minutes left to pick your partner." She told them. Everyone then began to rush around the room, looking for a partner. After everyone had, Takana-sensei resumed the lesson. "Now I want you to converse with your partner on what subject you want to do, and come up to tell me after you've decided." She said, before everyone began to talk.

"What should we do?" Mokuba asked his partner. Naomi pursed her lips and thought.

"Well I always wanted to learn more about Chinese history." Naomi said. Mokuba smiled.

"Okay! We'll do that. But what should we do in Chinese history?" Mokuba asked again. Naomi smiled as she thought of a solution.

"The War of the Three Kingdoms." Naomi told him. Mokuba tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh?" Naomi giggled as she explained what the War of the Three Kingdoms was. Mokuba nodded understandingly after she finished. "But wouldn't it take kinda long to teach the class that in 10 minutes?" Mokuba asked once more. Naomi smiled.

"Don't underestimate me Mokuba. I think we should just do the _personalities_ of the War of the Three Kingdoms. So we'll introduce people like Cao Cao, who was the leader of the Kingdom Wei. Liu Bei, the leader of the Kingdom Shu, or Sun Jian the leader of the Kingdom Wu. Stuff like that." Naomi said. Mokuba nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good. Should we go tell Takana-sensei now?" Mokuba suggested. Naomi nodded and the two walked up to Takana-sensei's desk.

"Takana-sensei? We've decided on our subject." Mokuba said. Takana-sensei smiled and gestured for him to continue. "We'll be doing our project about the different personalities of the War of Three Kingdoms." Takana-sensei nodded and scribbled something down in her notebook.

"Interesting subject. I hope to see good things come out of your project. This is something I'm going to be looking forward to. Don't disappoint me." Takana-sensei said. The two bowed and walked back to their seats.

* * *

Some time later the lunch bell rang and Mokuba and Naomi began to walk to their usual spot at the Sakura tree. Along the way, Takato shoved in between the two.

"Hey!" Mokuba protested.

"Can it you moronic dweeb." He said, before turning to Naomi with a "charming" smile on his face. Naomi ignored him. "Hey Naomi. Why are you hanging out with _him_-" Takato jabbed a thumb at Mokuba, "-when you can hang out with someone like me." He said. Naomi merely walked past him to Mokuba, smiling and grabbing Mokuba's hand.

"Let's go Mokuba! We don't want to keep the others waiting." She said, dragging him along. Takato frowned but broke apart their joined hands and shoved past Mokuba... _again_, and put his arm around her shoulder.

"So anyway. Want to go out tonight Naomi? We'll go watch a movie." His voice lowered to a whisper. "We can watch a scary movie. All alone in the dark, where no one can see us." He smirked. Naomi merely moved her shoulder so that his arm slid off and turned to face him, a glare evident on her face.

"I suggest you stay away from me Takato-san. I can be quite... _violent_... when I want to be." Naomi told him. "And I suggest the same with Mokuba. Also, if you _ever_ think of touching me again, then you'll find that a Shinigami will come to claim your soul sooner then you thought." Naomi whispered fiercely, before grabbing Mokuba and walking away again. Thankfully Takato didn't follow this time.

* * *

The two soon reached the Sakura tree, and Anzu asked what had taken them so long.

"It was so awesome! Naomi told off a guy in our class!" Mokuba exclaimed, as Naomi blushed.

"He called Mokuba a moronic dweeb. How could I not?" Naomi murmured under her breath.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mai said. Everyone turned to her, confused. "What? I'm just saying." She said. Then, someone came strolling up.

"Hey Anzu!" He greeted. Anzu looked up at him.

"Oh! Takuto. Hello. Did you need something?" Anzu asked. Takuto was Takato's older brother.

"Well..." He trailed off, sitting down and putting an arm around Anzu's shoulder. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime... You know, maybe a movie or dinner or something." He said. Anzu tensed as his arm surrounded her shoulder. She didn't get a chance to reply, because he began to ramble on and on. Everyone flinched as they looked at the soda can in Yami's hand; glad they weren't in its place.

Naomi, fed up with the rambling, stood up and rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up already you annoying pest. Your incessant blabbering is going to bore me to sleep." She said. Takuto narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"What did you say?" He growled. Naomi looked at him with a bored expression on her face.

"It's quite amusing you responded to annoying pest." Naomi smirked. Takuto's face heat up, as he growled again at her.

"You're just a kid! What would you know?!" He shouted. Naomi smiled.

"Probably about 30,000 more years of knowledge." She drawled lazily. Takuto face grew red, and his fists clenched.

"Why you-" He started, but Takana-sensei walked over.

"Takuto? Is there a problem?" She asked him. He immediately unclenched his fists and turned to Takana-sensei.

"No sensei." He said.

"Then please go back to your friends. They're wondering where you are." She told him. He bowed to her.

"Thank you." He said, before walking off. Takana-sensei smiled at the group before walking off.


	5. Valentines Day

**Mokuba's First Love**

**Chapter 5: Valentine's Day**

Mokuba hurriedly put the finishing touches of his card for Naomi before he was going to be driven to school.

* * *

In class, he spotted Naomi's desk. It was overflowing with "Be Mine's". Mokuba chuckled as he saw Naomi gathering all of them and dumping them into the garbage as the guys watched with heartbroken eyes. Mokuba walked over to his desk, and turned to talk to her.

"You sure are popular huh?" He teased. Naomi smirked at him.

"I go through this every year. I'm not surprised." Naomi said. "I politely declined all the valentines before I garbage them of course. It would be impolite not to." She said. Mokuba grinned.

"That's so like you." He said. Naomi smiled, nodding.

"I suppose." She replied. Her eyes brightened, as she dug through her notebooks. "I almost forgot. Here. It's my valentine to you." Naomi said, handing him a heart-shaped valentine. He opened it, and soft music began to play. Mokuba smiled.

"Thanks. It's really pretty." He commented. Naomi blushed.

"You're welcome. I made the card and everything. It was a lot of work, but it was worth it." Naomi said. Mokuba smiled at her, and she returned the favor. Naomi shifted a bit in her seat. "Did... you get me a valentine?" Naomi asked him. Mokuba smiled.

"Well I made it. I want to give it to you at my house, okay?" He asked. Naomi smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" Takana-sensei came in after she responded, and the lesson began after roll call.

* * *

As Naomi and Mokuba arrived at his house, he led her to the movie room and took out his card; giving it to her. She accepted it gratefully. It was a pink card, with a sparkling red heart in the middle. Naomi opened it. On the inside was a picture of Naomi and Mokuba at the amusement park with their arms around each other. It was a picture that Anzu took of them.

"Oh Mokuba. Thank you so much. It's beautiful." She said, hugging it. Mokuba blushed.

"I just wanted to know Naomi... if you wanted to be my, valentine?" Mokuba asked, blushing. Naomi blushed as well, and smiled.

"Of course." She said. Mokuba smiled and the two went to the amusement park. Couples got in for half price. Mokuba won Naomi a small teddy bear, and they went on rides. The last one they went on was the Tunnel of Love, and at the end as they got out; Naomi kissed Mokuba on the cheek. The limo came to pick them up, but Naomi declined and said she'd walk home. She waved shyly to Mokuba as she was getting ready to leave. Mokuba smiled and waved back, touching the cheek she kissed as she disappeared from view.

He hoped there would be more of them in the future.


	6. All In Due Time Mokuba

**Mokuba's First Love**

**Chapter 6: All in Due Time Mokuba**

A week after Valentine's Day, the only two people bouncing up and down the halls was our main characters.

Mokuba and Naomi.

Naomi was happy for some odd reason. Mokuba, however, still remembered the kiss Naomi gave him on the cheek before she went home. The two happily walked side-by-side to the classroom.

* * *

"Well I'm glad someone's happy today." Takana-sensei remarked as she entered the room after them. The two merely smiled and sat down at their seats as Takana-sensei began her lesson.

* * *

After school, the two went back to Mokuba's house and began on their homework. Mokuba groaned, getting stuck on another question. Naomi heard him groan, and giggled.

"Stuck on another one?" She asked. Mokuba sighed and nodded. Naomi leaned over his shoulder, her breath fanning over his neck. Mokuba shivered a bit. "Something wrong?" Naomi asked. Mokuba smiled and shook his head.

"It's nothing." He said. "Now can you help me with the question?" He said. Naomi blinked, and then smiled; remembering the reason she walked over to him in the first place. The whole time she was explaining, Mokuba couldn't concentrate on anything except the soft breath fanning over his neck. Red began to tint his cheeks. Naomi looked over to him, realizing he wasn't paying attention.

"Mokuba? Your face is all red-" she put a hand on his forehead. "-And you feel warm. You might be sick. I think it'd be best to lie down." Naomi suggested. Mokuba nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Maybe I should." He replied. Naomi began to pack up her stuff. She had just shrugged her coat on, when she felt something warm touch her cheek. Naomi whipped around, catching Mokuba smiling awkwardly.

"W-what-"

"I never got to return the favor on Valentine's Day." Mokuba said, cutting her off. Naomi blushed, before hurriedly excusing herself and walking out the door. Mokuba sighed and rubbed his head. He caught sight of Naomi's bag. She must've forgot it in her haste to leave. Mokuba grabbed it quickly and dashed out the door. He saw her jump over the fence that separated his house and the forest. Mokuba jumped over the fence and began to chase after her.

He saw her long black hair whip behind her and quickly followed, stumbling into a clearing. He tripped and fell on his knees, wincing a bit.

"Naomi you forgot your-"

'_What. The. **Hell**?!_' He thought, looking up.

Standing in the middle of the clearing, was Naomi. But this time, she was in a pale green dress. And the most shocking thing was, she had **_wings_**. Wings!! In each of the feathers was a small emerald jewel. It sparkled in the sunlight, and golden dust fell from the bottoms of the wings.

Naomi spun around, her eyes widening at the sight of Mokuba.

"No…" She said softly. "You weren't supposed to know. It's too soon!" She exclaimed, taking a few steps back. Tears fell down her pale cheeks.

"N-Naomi... What's going... on?" Mokuba asked unbelievingly. Naomi didn't seem to hear him.

"Why did it happen so soon?! It should've been at least-" Her hands covered her mouth as she gazed at Mokuba. "Now is not the time. You will learn, Mokuba. In due time you will learn of your destiny. Of mine, and of this curse. All in good time Mokuba. Just wait. Be patient and you will soon understand. For now, bear with me." Naomi told him softly, before she bent her knees and leapt into the sky, disappearing between the clouds as Mokuba called out to her.

"**_NAOMI!!!!!!!_**"


	7. The Pharaoh and his Queen

**Mokuba's First Love**

**Chapter 7: The Pharaoh and his Queen**

Mokuba lay there in the clearing, before it finally dawned on him. He rushed back to his house, Naomi's backpack still in hand. He needed to tell the others. Even if they didn't believe him, he needed to tell them. After everyone had assembled in his house, seated on couches, Mokuba cleared his throat.

"You might not believe what I'm about to tell you. But I will anyway." Mokuba said, before taking a deep breath.

"What is it?" Shizuka asked. Mokuba rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well... Naomi forgot her bag and I ran out to go find her and give it back to her." Mokuba began, when someone interrupted.

"What happened? Naomi doesn't strike me as forgetful." Mai commented. Mokuba ducked his head in embarrassment.

"I kissed her on the cheek." Mokuba said.

**SILENCE**

And then everyone burst into cheers, whistles, and hoots. "Go Mokuba!!!" Jounouchi shouted, but shut up when Seto glared daggers at him. Mokuba blushed and called for everyone's attention again.

"But why would you think we wouldn't believe you kissed Naomi?" Honda asked. Mokuba shook his head.

"That's not it. Let me continue." Mokuba replied. He took silence as a consent to continue, and went on. "After she ran out, I followed her into the forest behind my house. I stumbled and tripped into a clearing, landing on my knees. I was in the middle of telling her she forgot her bag when I looked up and…" Mokuba trailed off.

"And?" Anzu egged on.

"And I saw an angel with wings." Mokuba said. "That angel... was Naomi."

Silence reigned over them, until Otogi began to laugh.

"Good one Mokuba! I thought for a moment there you said Naomi was an angel! She can't be! She has to have wings!" Otogi exclaimed, but shut up immediately after Mokuba looked him dead in the eye with a stare that freaked him out.

"I'm not kidding. She has wings. She's an **_angel_**."

"That's... not possible." Yugi spoke up. "Is it?"

"I believe it is."

They all looked towards Yami. His elbows were leaning on his knees, and his hands supported his head. He stared out into nothing.

"When I first met Naomi, I knew something about her was off. The thing that gave it away the most... was her aura." Seto looked funnily at him.

"Her aura?" He questioned. Yami nodded.

"I've told Yugi this, but she has no aura. At all." Yami said. Yugi nodded. "It's a possibility she is an angel."

The tension was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. Mokuba hung his head.

"I can't believe this. But, I know it's true. Naomi's an angel." Mokuba growled and clutched his head in frustration. "This can't be happening!"

* * *

Everyone quickly went home, and Mokuba went to sleep, going to school the next day normally.

* * *

"Anzu. Would you like me to walk you home? I don't think you can carry all those books by yourself." Yami offered. Anzu smiled at him.

"Thanks for offering Yami." She said, before he relieved her of some of the books.

"So why all these books?" He asked her as they walked to her house. Anzu sighed.

"Big project coming up, and I want to do really well on it." Anzu told him.

"I see..." Yami answered. They arrived at her house, and Yami helped her put all the books inside her house. Then they both walked back to the front door, and Anzu smiled at Yami.

"Thanks for helping me." Anzu said. Yami waved it off.

"No problem. It was my pleasure." He said. They looked at each other for a bit. Anzu's gaze rested on his lips.

'_I wonder what they feel like..._' She thought. And before she realized, Anzu quickly swept her lips across his in a chaste, but sweet, kiss. When she realized, Anzu blushed and covered her mouth. "I-I'm sorry!" She said, before slamming the door. Yami touched his lips for a moment, before smirking and walking off. Anzu heard his footsteps, and sighed, placing her hand over her heart; burning with embarrassment.

She walked back up to her room, falling down onto the bed. "Why did I do that?" She wondered aloud, touching her lips. "It felt nice though..." Anzu murmured. She sighed and rolled onto her side, closing her eyes and taking a quick nap.

* * *

Yami looked around the area, trying to find Anzu. He needed to talk to her.

Anzu, however, avoided him at all costs. She couldn't _bear_ to face him after what happened yesterday. Her face burned when she thought about it.

"Anzu!! Come one!" Shizuka called her over to their group of friends. School was over, and Mai was there as well - she just got off work. Anzu ran over, avoiding looking Yami in the eye at all costs.

"Let's go to the game shop!" Jounouchi exclaimed. Everyone nodded.

"You guys go ahead. I need to talk to Anzu. Alone." Yami spoke up. Everyone began to walk away, seeing no problem with it.

"Don't take too long!" Yugi called. Yami nodded and Yugi ran off. Anzu fidgeted and looked down at the ground. She squeaked as Yami dragged her into the school and into a deserted classroom. Anzu resisted slightly, until he backed her against an open window.

"Yami!" Anzu protested, trying to push against him. Yami wouldn't relent, and merely held her tighter in his arms. "Yami what are you-" She was interrupted by warm lips that pressed against hers. Her eyes widened, and she stopped struggling. Closing her eyes, Anzu surrendered to the feeling and kissed back. After they broke apart, Yami smiled warmly at her. She blushed.

"Thank you Anzu." He said. Anzu was puzzled.

"For what?" She asked. Yami rested his forehead against hers.

"Thank you for teaching me to love. And for giving me love in return." Yami answered, before catching her lips in another sweet kiss.

And as their lips touched, small emeralds began to fall on them, disappearing the instant they got there; along with the golden dust that fell with it. A floating being was descended high above them; yet her blessings still reached them.

'_I wish yourself, and the Queen, good fortune Pharaoh. Your love really did transcend time._'


	8. Mai and Joey

**Mokuba's First Love**

**Chapter 8: Mai and Jounouchi**

"Can you believe it? An angel." Mai murmured.

"Right now, I'll believe anything." Jounouchi remarked. Mai smirked.

"True. Wanna go get some ice cream?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Sure. Why not." He said, and the two went to the local ice cream parlor. After ordering and finishing their ice cream, the two decided to go to an amusement park. They rode on roller coasters, a Ferris wheel, played games... Jounouchi even won Mai a teddy bear! The last ride they decided to go on was the Tunnel of Love. The two got in, and rode through the mushy pinkness.

* * *

At the end of the ride, Jounouchi offered to walk Mai back to her house. She said she'd be fine, but he insisted. Seeing she wouldn't win this argument, Mai agreed and the two began the trek to her house.

"I had fun today." Mai said when they reached her doorstep. Jounouchi smiled.

"I did too." He replied. Mai blushed, and smiled shyly at him.

"We should do this again sometime." She said. Jounouchi nodded.

"Definitely." He replied. The two basked in silence a little longer, shifting and fidgeting.

"Would... would you like to come in? I might have some cake or something." Mai offered. Jounouchi smiled at her.

"I can't. I really should go soon, but maybe next time." Jounouchi said.

"Will there be a next time?" Mai asked. Jounouchi blinked, mildly shocked, but smiled.

"Of course! Next time we'll go watch a movie or something. You know; if you want to." He said. Mai smiled.

"Yeah. I'd like that." She told him. They were acting like a bunch of shy teenagers. Well, technically, Jounouchi _was_ a teenager. "Is there a specific date?"

"Huh?"

"For the movie."

"Oh. Well... No. Just tell me if you want to go watch a movie sometime... anytime. I'll be glad to come with you." He said. Mai smiled.

"Okay." She replied.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a bit. '_This is driving me crazy!!_' They both thought, and unable to take it any longer, their feelings burst.

"I love you!!" They both cried. They were both shocked, and looked at each other, before laughing.

As their laughter died down, the two moved closer to each other, shy smiles adorning their faces. Their lips met in a kiss, and no words were needed anymore.

* * *

A being floated high above them; emeralds falling and disappearing just like the golden dust. A single word was whispered into the night, but the two were too caught up in their kiss they didn't hear it.

"Congratulations you two."


	9. It's time

**Mokuba's First Love**

**Chapter 9: It's Time**

Three weeks passed. Three weeks, without Naomi. Mokuba was suffering. He walked out of school, and into the car. Promptly arriving at his house, Mokuba immediately went to his room to do his homework. He sighed as he threw his backpack on the floor, plopping down at the seat of his desk. His eyes widened as a glowing piece of parchment lay on his desk.

He grabbed it, and his eyes quickly skimmed through the familiar handwriting. Mokuba rushed out of his room, the parchment flying out of his hand and onto the desk again.

_Mokuba,_

_It's time. Meet me at the clearing at four 'o'clock. Please don't be late._

_**Naomi**_

Mokuba quickly rushed to the phone and dialed everyone he knew. They all heard Mokuba's panicked voice, and rushed to his house. As soon as everyone arrived, it was almost time. Mokuba led them hurriedly into the forest and the clearing.

* * *

"One more minute." Anzu said, checking the time. Mokuba gulped and looked around. More time passed, but she still didn't come. "It's five past." Anzu muttered, furrowing her eyebrows. "She should be here by now." Suddenly, laughing was heard in the trees. Everyone looked around, immediately recognizing the laughter. An angel leapt out of a tree, and landed on the ground.

"You're not being very logical. I have wings. Obviously I would be in the sky." Naomi said, smiling at them.

"But... having wings isn't very logical." Otogi spoke up. Naomi grinned at him.

"Maybe to mere mortals." She replied. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Let's quit the small talk and go straight to the point. What's going on?" Yami asked. Naomi turned to him, smiling.

"Of course Pharaoh. But I do not believe we will be very comfortable here. Why don't we go to a more private place?" She said, before sweeping her arms across her. Each person felt a jolt, before they landed in a room with couches. Each of them groaned as they hit the floor, except Naomi, who used her wings to lower herself into a chair.

All of them quickly got up and sat on chairs, while Naomi sat there smiling. "Would anyone like anything to eat or drink?" Naomi asked. Everyone shook his or her heads, and Naomi shrugged. "Very well then. Let's get started." She said. Clearing her throat, she continued. "I called you here for a favor, of sorts."

"What kind of favor?" Jounouchi asked. Naomi sighed, a sad look appearing on her face.

"I need you to help me with something that has been plaguing me for a very long time now." Naomi said. They all looked at each other strangely.

"Plaguing you? Like... an illness?" Shizuka asked, worried. Naomi smiled sadly.

"You could say that." She replied.

"So... what is this, illness?" Yugi asked. Naomi sighed, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers.

"Well illness wouldn't describe it best. I would call it... a curse."


	10. All Is Revealed

**Mokuba's First Love**

**Chapter 10: All is Revealed**

"Approximately 30,000 years ago, I was born from two angels. Not Gods or Goddess', just everyday, ordinary, angels. Confused, my birth parents brought me to the Jade Emperor, or whom you call 'Kami-sama', the Ruler of the Heavens. He took me into his custody and it was only 100 years later he told me who my birth parents were. To say the least, I was shocked. Two angels could never have given birth to a Goddess. But... **_I _**am a Goddess. And **_I _**was born from two angels. Jade Emperor told me I was the Chosen One, the one to bring down another Gods' reign. Naturally, not knowing what would happen to me, I went ahead and went face-to-face with the God." Naomi sighed, placing her hand on her heart. "When I realized what was going to happen, it was already too late. He placed the curse on me already."

"What kind of curse?" Honda asked.

"It's a love curse. This God was infatuated with me, ever since I was brought to the Jade Emperor. He was quite possessive." Naomi said.

"What does the curse do?" Mai asked. Naomi sighed.

"If one was to love me, and I reciprocated their feelings, then they would have to prove themselves. Usually, the tests to prove themselves would not be told to them directly, but they would have to figure it out themselves. There are only two tests, and the first one decides the second. The first one is usually short-term, in my experience. The second one is long-term. No one has ever been able to get past the first test." Naomi explained.

"Don't worry Naomi. I'll pass the all the tests. I promise." Mokuba said, determination clearly showing in his eyes. Naomi smiled softly.

"Thank you Mokuba. I just _know_ you'll be the one to end my curse. I truly believe this." She said.

"That's what you've been saying for the past 20,000 years love." Another familiar voice rang out. Naomi's eyes hardened.

"Don't call me that. I'm not your love, nor will I _**ever** _be. **_I _**have been saying that for the past 29,900 years, **_Takato_**." Everyone gasped.

"**_TAKATO?!?!?!?_**" Naomi grinned sheepishly.

"I guess I forgot to tell you what his name was, and who he is." Naomi said. Everyone glared at her.

"Ya **_THINK_**?!?!" Naomi sweatdropped. She looked around for a bit.

"Takato's gone. I can't sense him anymore." Naomi said. Everyone sighed in relief, until a bright flash of light freaked them out, and they tumbled to the floor. Originating where the bright light flashed, was (presumably) a Goddess. Naomi and the Goddess squealed and hugged each other. She turned to the others. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Amaterasu, the Goddess of Light."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. A friend of Naomi's is a friend of mine." Amaterasu said, bowing. They all bowed respectively back. After all, who wouldn't be awed if they were in the presence of a GODDESS. Naomi turned back to Amaterasu.

"Amaterasu, what are you doing here?" Naomi asked her friend. Amaterasu smiled and giggled.

"Well. I saw Takato pop his head in here, and I was worried he might've said or done something to you. So after he popped out, I popped in!" Amaterasu said. "And here I find you have guests! You don't mind if I stay, do you?" Amaterasu asked. Naomi shook her head.

Suddenly, a chorus of giggles was heard until someone fazed into existence. She wasn't petite, but she wasn't overly tall either. "HI!!" She cried. Naomi smiled and the two hugged.

"Hey! Everyone, this is Uzume the Goddess of Joy and Happiness. Uzume, what are _you _doing here?" Naomi asked. Uzume smiled happily, twirling around.

"I was just walking around and I saw Amaterasu look at something and hide behind a statue so I hid behind a statue behind her and then I saw Takato popping his head in here and then after a while he came out and I saw Amaterasu pop her head in here after and I have nothing to do so I just followed Amaterasu so here I am!!!" Uzume said, hurrying through her sentences.

"So who is it this time?" Amaterasu asked Naomi, who smiled.

"Guess." She replied. Amaterasu pointed to Seto. Shizuka intertwined her fingers with his. Uzume looked on confusingly. Amaterasu pointed to Yugi, who blushed and shook his head. Uzume shrugged. Amaterasu pointed to Jounouchi, but Mai quickly hugged him. Uzume shook her head. Then Amaterasu pointed to Yami, but Anzu quickly gave him a light peck on the lips. Uzume giggled and gestured negatively. Naomi smiled and walked over to Mokuba, pecking him on the cheek and lacing her arm around his. "It's him." Naomi told them. The 2 Goddess' zoomed up to the young couple.

"Age?"

"Thirteen."

"Nationality?"

"Japanese."

"Any family?"

"Seto, his brother."

"Riches?"

"Does Kaiba Corporation say anything?"

The 2 Goddess whistled in appreciation and nodded. "Definitely boyfriend material." They said simultaneously. Naomi laughed. Soon enough, everyone else joined in on the laughter.

Though none seemed to catch on that this was the calm before the storm.


	11. Time to Change!

**Mokuba's First Love**

**Chapter 11: Time for a Change!**

As soon as everyone calmed down from their laughter, Amaterasu looked closely at the clothing worn by the people in the room. Uzume followed her lead, and the two tsked and shook their head simultaneously. Naomi tilted her head confusingly at them.

"What's up guys?" She asked them. Amaterasu smiled... rather creepily, may I add. "Uh... guys?"

"It won't do." Amaterasu said.

"What won't do?" Naomi asked. Uzume pointed to her clothes.

"Your outfit of course! What else?" She said, giggling.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?!" Naomi exclaimed, looking down at the pale green dress she wore. Amaterasu tsked again, a portal opening up behind her.

"Many things. This is the _modern_ age Naomi. We have to wear _modern_ clothes. Come along." She said, dragging Naomi into the portal with her. Uzume giggled, and pushed the rest of the girls into the portal.

Another portal opened, and a man with black hair walked in, holding a bag of sorts. Uzume walked in after him.

"This is Kyosuke. He's a stylist. He'll be helping you guys." She said, before disappearing again. Kyosuke smirked and reached into his bag, pulling out a pair of scissors and snipping them.

"Shall we get started?"

* * *

The girls appeared in a salon like room. A brown haired girl whirled around from her spot behind a vacant chair, and kneeled in respect at the Goddess'.

"Amaterasu-sama, Uzume-sama, Naomi-sama! What brings your Highness' here to this lowly salon." She asked them.

"Now Takara, don't be so modest! You know your salon is ranked the highest in all of Heaven." Amaterasu said. The girl, Takara, blushed.

"To hear such praise from the Goddess Amaterasu! Truly this is my lucky day." She said. Amaterasu, Uzume, and Naomi rolled their eyes. "Enough of my rambling or I'll take up your Highness' precious time! What is it you desire?" She asked them. Uzume stepped forward, smiling.

"The usual full set please. For all of us, if you don't mind." She said. Takara bowed low.

"I would be more then delighted." She said, before standing up straight and clapping her hands twice. Other angels rushed in, standing in front of a vacant chair, waiting for their leaders orders.

* * *

"Get away from me!" Yami shouted, running away from Kyosuke, who was sighing and absentmindedly snipping the scissors together. Yugi sat, grinning at the amusing scene. Jounouchi plopped on the couch, stuffing some popcorn in his mouth.

"Where'd you find that popcorn?" Yugi asked. Honda reached over to grab a handful.

"Who cares where he got it! I want some!" The brown-haired teen boy exclaimed. Mokuba looked over to see what the commotion was about, and rushed by to grab popcorn.

"I'm hungry too!" The boy exclaimed. Otogi shoved the boy away, taking some for himself.

"Well we're older, and we have bigger appetites then you." He remarked. Mokuba glowered at him. Seto snorted at the childish display for popcorn.

"Pathetic." He commented. Everyone perked up when the sound of leaves swaying in the wind became noticeable, before Naomi appeared looking at the scene confusingly.

"I... hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said, biting her lip. Mokuba smiled and ran over to her.

"Not at all!" He exclaimed. Honda hit him over the head.

"Don't decide that for all of us!" He shouted.

"Well... Am I interrupting something?" Naomi asked. Honda blushed. She giggled, before the sound of growling stomachs approached her ears. "I assume you're hungry?" They all nodded. Naomi smiled, an entourage of food magically appearing on the table. Jounouchi and Honda looked at each other.

"**_FOOD!!!!_**"

Naomi quickly looked at Kyosuke, smiling.

"I never asked for you to cut their hair, Kyosuke. Just style it or something." She told him. Kyosuke bowed and put the scissors away, before Naomi grabbed a bag of sorts and disappeared, not before waving at Mokuba.

As soon as she left, Kyosuke rummaged through his bag and brought out gel, moose, and the like.

* * *

"You're back!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Did you bring it?" Shizuka asked. Naomi nodded, spilling the contents on the floor.

"KYA!" They all screamed, diving for the photos. Mai shot up, holding onto a certain photograph.

"Oh my god! Jounouchi looks like such a bishounen in this!" She exclaimed.

"Let us see!" The rest of the girls shouted. Mai hugged it to her chest, glaring at the other girls.

"No way! Get your own man!" She said, implying they find their own photograph of their man.

Still confused? Let me explain. Naomi was asked to get pictures of their crushes in their "bishounen"(hot guy) moments. Naomi, not wanting to refuse, hired an angel to take pictures. Naomi forgot the bag in the previous room, and went to go get it. Make sense now? Good.

Anyway, after collecting their bishounen pictures, the girls sat on the designated seats and allowed herself to be pampered for the next hour. Once they were finished, their eyes and lips were done. The angels exclaimed their faces were too pretty to cover up with make-up. They had pedicures and manicures, and their hair was styled nicely.

Naomi's make-up color was centered on shades of green, and her hair was curled to look wavy. Put in her hair was a headband with green flowers. Cherry earrings peeked out from her wavy hair. Green sunglasses were the final touch.

Amaterasu's make-up was centered on shades of orange and red. Her hair was up on the side in a bun, with two orange sticks stuck through it. Dangling from the orange sticks were red mini lanterns. Dangling from her ears were orange fans.

Uzume's make-up was centered on shades of blue and light blue. Her hair was in a high ponytail, held together by a light blue ribbon. From her ears hung light blue flowers.

Anzu's make-up was centered on pink. Her hair stayed relatively the same, but it was all pushed to one side, causing her to tuck her hair behind her left ear. She didn't wear any earrings though.

Shizuka's make-up consisted of mostly shades of yellow. Her hair was cut a little shorter, a few inches below her shoulders. She wore long golden earrings, with a ball at the ends.

Mai's make-up consisted of shades centered on purple. Her hair stayed the same; it's length maybe about an inch shorter then what it used to be. From her ears hung large purple stars.

Takara clapped her hands gleefully. "All done!" She exclaimed. The girls marveled at themselves in the mirrors. Takara smiled and summoned a portal, gesturing to it while bowing.

"From here, you will enter the portal to get your new clothes from Yori. I enjoyed working with you, and hope to see you again!!" Takara exclaimed, bowing once more. Naomi smiled.

"Thank you again, Takara. Your payment will be sent to you shortly, like always." She said. Takara bowed again.

"Thank you!"

"No, thank you." Naomi said, before the girls walked through the portal.

* * *

"Hello Yori." Naomi greeted, the blue-haired man in front of her bowing.

"Naomi-sama, Amaterasu-sama, Uzume-sama. I have prepared your and your guests outfits. Follow me." He said, leading them through a set of doors.

Taking the clothes laid out in front of them, the girls each went to change.

"What do you think?" Naomi asked, dressed in a green tank top and camouflage capris. She donned green and white sneakers, and a yellow belt hung form her waist along with a jean jacket over her top.

"My, my. This looks beautiful on me." Amaterasu commented, donning an orange shirt with ¾ sleeves and a red skirt. On her feet were red high heels, white socks bunched up above them.

"Awesome!!" Uzume exclaimed, wearing a light blue stringed tank top, with denim capris. Blue Chinese satin slippers were worn on her feet.

"Wow…" Anzu said in a ruffled pink shirt and light pink mini skirt. She wore calf-high hot pink boots on her feet, and a bubble gum pink belt across her mini-skirt.

"I look so pretty!!" Shizuka shouted, looking in the mirror at her yellow tight-fitting t-shirt and brown jeans. She wore a belt on her pants, and yellow high heels.

"I look even better then usual!!" Mai remarked. She had a purple ruffled shirt with ¾ sleeves and lavender skirt. She wore on her feet dark purple knee-high boots and a purple scarf was woven around her neck.

The girls walked out of the room and into another, giggling and talking. They stopped as Yori cleared his throat.

"I believe someone is here to see you." He said, gesturing to the males behind him.

"Mokuba!" Naomi shouted happily, running over and engulfing him in a large hug. He laughed and returned the gesture.

"You women sure take a long time to get dressed." Jounouchi said. Mai promptly walked over and bopped him in the head. He yelped and rubbed the sore spot, pouting. Everyone laughed, at least until they heard Shizuka yawn sleepily.

"I guess it's time to go now. I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Naomi exclaimed, watching them walk out of the portal she had conjured up. After everyone left, she turned to Amaterasu and Uzume.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Naomi asked. The two nodded and walked off, not before wishing her a good night. She returned the favour and then went to her room and bed where she fell asleep quickly.


	12. Takatos Curse

**Mokuba's First Love**

**Chapter 12: Takato's Curse**

The next day, Amaterasu and Uzume went to school as planned. _After _school, however, they all went to Naomi's room; she was sitting on a throne built of rock. They all sat on comfortable chairs located around the room. Amaterasu and Uzume had conjured up their own chairs.

They were talking about nothing, when Mai suddenly piped up.

"Can you tell us more about this… curse?" She asked. Naomi blinked at the change of topic, but smiled and nodded.

"Of course." She said. "This curse is a love curse, as I'm sure you've already figured out. The only way to break a love curse is for the cursed person's true love to overcome the obstacles the curse is based on. There are two tests in this particular curse, but I'm not supposed to tell you what they are. You have to figure out what the test is and then solve it. It's pretty simple if you think about it."

Mokuba was scowling on his chair. "I hate tests." He said. Everyone laughed.

"So how do you know those other guys aren't your true love?" Anzu asked.

"Their love for me fades away over time." Naomi told her.

"I think we should leave. It's getting late." Yugi said, before Naomi nodded.

"Of course." She said, opening a portal. They all left, and the portal remained open as Amaterasu and Uzume looked at her.

"This must be so hard on you." Amaterasu murmured; rubbing Naomi's back in a soothing way. Uzume hugged her.

"I hope he's the one. I hate seeing you committing suicide year after year." Uzume said. Naomi hung her head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure his rage will be overcome by his love for you." Amaterasu assured.

"It'll be hard, depending on the way Takato kisses you this time." Uzume commented. Naomi nodded silently.

"Just as long as you guys don't tell." Naomi said, raising her head to look at the portal. Anzu, Shizuka, and Mai walked out guiltily.

"Sorry we eavesdropped, but we forgot our backpacks." Naomi shook her head.

"That's okay. If you'll excuse me." Naomi said, standing up and walking into another portal. Amaterasu and Uzume sighed.

"Her inner heart. The most sacred part of any creature." Amaterasu said.

"Remember guys, lips sealed." Uzume told them as they each nodded and walked back into the portal they came from.

The Goddess' heard the sobbing from within, and watched as the first portal faded away. Then they stepped into the second, and that closed soon after as well.


	13. Is Something Wrong?

**Mokubas First Love**

**Chapter 13: Is Something Wrong?**

Anzu and Shizuka went to school like always the next day. Mai went back to her normal job. Naomi went to school with Amaterasu and Uzume tagging along. Again. Throughout the whole month, Anzu, Shizuka, Mai, Naomi, Amaterasu, and Uzume could not look Mokuba in the eye. The guys, all except Mokuba, got supicious.

Yami was the first to act. He took Anzu out on a lunch date. It was summer vacation and Anzu wore a yellow sundress and a straw hat adorned her head. They had lunch at a small cafe near the game shop. Yami ordered a club sandwich while Anzu ordered a salad. They waited in silence for their orders.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked, breaking the silence. Anzu looked confused.

"What are you talking about Yami?" She asked.

"You haven't been able to look Mokuba in the eye lately." Yami pointed out. "Is there something I should know?" He asked. Anzu looked guilty, but shook her head. She put on a fake smile that a monkey could see through.

"Nothing's wrong Yami. Everythings fine." She said. Yami didn't question it any further but wasn't convinced either. Their orders came.

* * *

Mai and Jounouchi were strolling along in the park. Both of them had ice creams cones in their hands. Jounouchi was happily licking his ice cream, however Mai didn't touch hers. Jounouchi noticed this.

"You okay Mai? You haven't touched your ice cream." He asked.

"I'm fine Jounouchi." Mai replied. "It's nothing. I'm not hungry for ice cream, that's all." Jounouchi didn't look convinced, but dropped the subject. He kept sneaking Mai suspicious glances while they walked through the park.

* * *

Seto and Shizuka were lounging around in Seto's private pool. Shizuka, clad in a yellow two piece swimsuit, was diving into the pool while Seto, in his usual clothes, was working on his laptop nearby. Shizuka came out of the pool and wiped her face with a white towel. Now Seto wasn't really working, more like checking Shizuka out. Oh, and also wondering how to ask Shizuka why she wouldn't look Mokuba in the eye; but mostly checking Shizuka out. Shizuka noticed him staring. She grinned evilly.

'If he wants a show, he's got a show.' She thought. She wiped herself off (in an alluring kinda way) and walked over to Seto. Sitting on his lap she asked seductively, "What are you working on Seto?" Seto was surprised at her boldness, but decided to play along.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Oh?" She said. "What are you really doing then?" She asked. Seto smirked.

"You tell me." He said. Shizuka smiled. Seto's hand found it's way on the back of her neck as he pulled her towards him; more specifically his lips. They met in a sweet kiss. Shizuka's hands were rested upon Seto's cheeks while Setos free hand was wound around her waist. "Now will you tell me why you won't look my little brother in the eye?" He asked. Shizuka looked guilty.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said abrutly, pulling away and diving back into the pool. Seto eyes narrowed suspiciously. He would ask again later.

* * *

Amaterasu and Honda were double-dating with Uzume and Otogi. They walked around the amusement park. They rode on roller coasters and the Ferris Wheel. Amaterasu saw Naomi and Mokuba and pointed them out to the others. They walked over to them.

"Hey Naomi!" Amaterasu and Uzume called. Naomi noticed them. She waved back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mokuba asked. Uzume avoided Mokubas eyes.

"We're double dating." was her simple answer.

"We'd better go and leave you alone then." Naomi said, noticing the girls discomfort. They said their good-byes and left.

"Wait up!" Honda and Otogi said, hurrying to keep in pace with Amaterasu and Uzume.

"Sorry." The two Goddess' apologized simutaneously.

* * *

Yami and Anzu went to a secluded waterfall close to Anzus place. A small house was located next to the waterfall. Anzu and Yami went inside.

"Anzu you have to tell me why you wont look Mokuba in the eye." He said softly. Anzu stood with her back to him.

"Nothings wrong Yami. Just drop it." She said coldly. Yami was startled with her tone of voice but he quickly recovered. His eyes narrowed. He walked swiftly and silently behind her. "I'm going home." Anzu turned around and was faced with Yami's chest.

"You are not unless you tell me what the hell has been wrong with you." He demanded.

"Nothing's wrong!" She denied.

"Something is wrong." He replied. "And I'm going to find out." Anzu's eyes narrowed as well.

"Well you can't get it out of me."

Suddenly, her back was slammed against the hard wall. She shuddered as she felt Yami's tongue tracing the outline of her ear. Her legs turned to jelly as she used the wall to support herself. "I can be very persistant when I want to be." He said huskily. Anzu shivered as she felt his warm breath on her neck and ear. His lips found it's way to her neck.

"Yami." She whispered softly. He kissed her passionately. Anzu's arms had found it's way snaked around Yami's neck. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. "Fine." Anzu said. Yami smirked. They both sat down on the sofa. She started explaining.

* * *

Mai and Jounouchi had sat down on a bench. "Now are you going to tell me whats wrong?" He asked.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" She replied.

"You didn't eat your ice cream."

"I wasn't hungry."

"You're quiet."

"I have a lot of things on my mind."

"You haven't been able to look Mokuba in the eye lately." Mai froze. Jouounchi smirked. "Can you please tell me whats wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Trust me." Mai answered. Jouounchi frowned. Then his face lit up and he smiled devilishly. He suddenly started tickling her in the stomach. She started laughing. "Jouounchi stop. No seriously stop please." Mai begged as laughter overwhelmed her. Jouounchi continued to tickle her, purposely ignoring her pleas. "Okay, okay I'll tell you whats wrong." Mai said. Jounouchi stopped. Mai hesitated but started to tell him.

* * *

Shizuka pulled herself out of the pool, taking the same white towel she used to wipe herself off. After a maid took the towel from her, Shizuka walked over to the extra seat beside Seto and plopped down on it. She delicately lifted the glass cup from a stand and sipped the contents from it before placing it back on the stand and turning to Seto. He was looking at her from the corner of his eye, glaring. She gulped and turned away, still feeling his eyes on her.

"Are you gonna tell me now?" His gruff voice asked. Shizuka squeezed her eyes tight, not wanting to speak. "Shiuzuka." His tone had a warning pitch to it.

"Alright!" She growled a bit angrily. "Just make sure no one bothers us and don't interrupt me until I'm done talking." Seto nodded and made sure no one bothered them. He then turned back to Shizuka and she took a deep breath, spilling the past events out.

* * *

Uzume and Amaterasu split up, going off with their dates somewhere else. Amaterasu and Honda wandered around, occasionally going on some rides. Amaterasu spotted the ferris wheel up ahead. "Let's go on that!" She asked excitedly. Honda laughed.

"Okay sure!" Amaterasu started to run and pulled Honda along with her. They lined up and paid the fee. The door to the cart opened and Honda gestured to Amaterasu. "Ladies first." He said. Amaterasu giggled. She nodded to him.

"Thank you kind sir." She then stepped inside, Honda following quickly. The cartman locked the door and the ferris wheel moved to let out and let in other people.

After everyone had gotten on board, then ferris wheel started to move. Honda smiled as Amaterasu began to look out the windows. A sad smile lit up on her face. "If only Naomi would be here to see this in a few years." Honda was confused.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Honda asked Amaterasu. The Goddess jumped, forgetting she wasn't alone.

"Uh...well I meant to say...that is..." She stuttered. A refined and elegant Goddess was not supposed to stutter, especially the Goddess of the Sun/Light. Honda knew something was up.

"What is it? What's going to happen to Naomi?" He asked her. Amaterasu began to get smaller under his gaze.

"It's nothing. Really." He began to glare at her as she shrunk even more.

"Tell me." He said. Amaterasu sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped." She murmured. Twiddling her thumbs, she began the story.

* * *

"Wow! Thank you Otogi!" Uzume cried as she happily took the small plushie from Otogi's offering hands. She cuddled it. "It's so soft!" She cooed. Otogi smiled. They kept walking along. Uzume spotted a food stand. They were selling American food. She licked her lips. "Let's go get some hot dogs!" She said. Otogi nodded.

"Okay." He said. They both walked to the hot dog stand and Otogi payed for two hot dogs. Uzume put lots of ketchup, mustard and relish on her hot dog. Otogi put the same, just a lesser amount.

After they ate the hot dogs, Uzume played some games. She won a few more small plushies. Finally they both sat on a bench and Uzume looked at all her prizes. Her eyes drifted on a particular one. She turned to Otogi.

"Otogi-kun, here. I want you to have this." Otogi looked at the small Uzume plushie she had shoved in front of his face. "I used my Goddess powers to turn it into a plushie of myself. I know it seems kind of corny, but I want you to have it." She said, blushing.

Otogi smiled and took the small doll from her hands. "I don't think it's corny at all. It's actually kinda cute." Uzume blushed.

"Thanks." She said. His smile widened.

"Now that we're on good terms, why not tell me why you won't look that Mokuba kid in the eye." He asked her. Her body visibly froze, but relaxed.

"I'm not as strict as Amaterasu. As long as you pormise not to tell anyone." Otogi nodded. "Pinky swear?" He smirked but nodded. She took a breath and exhaled. Her mouth opened and her voice started to work on it's own.

* * *

A/N Yeah I know. I haven't updated in like forever. I'm REALLY sorry! Please forgive me! I had a major writers block. IT WAS ALL SHIZUKA AND SETO'S FAULT!

Shizuka: WHAT?

Me: I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE FOR YOU GUYS. Anyway, please review! I'll be continuing Mouluba's First Love but it's gonna be kinda difficult with all the other stories I'm writing. Anywho, see ya!


	14. Invitation

**Mokuba's First Love**

**Chapter 14: Invitation**

"We're really sorry!" Mai, Shizuka, Anzu, Uzume, and Amaterasu apologized to Naomi. They were sitting in her realm, which was a clearing with a large waterfall and several boulders surrounding it. Naomi sighed helplessly.

"Well what's done is done. It's fine. As long as they don't tell Mokuba it'll be fine." Naomi said. The five girls sighed with relief.

The boys suddenly entered, including Mokuba. Mokuba smiled at Naomi and hugged her. Naomi hugged back. The guys sat next to their respective girlfriends. "Now that we're all gathered, I have an announcement." Naomi said. Amaterasu and Uzume smiled knowingly. "The Jade Emeror, my foster father, has decided to hold a banquet for all of you! He's really happy because he's noticed how much better I'm feeling. So he's holding a banquet in your honor. Wear something formal please. A messenger will be sent to pick you up next week at seven."

The girls began to talk about what they were going to wear. Naomi smiled and snuggled up to Mokuba. They had to leave after a while and Naomi, Amaterasu, and Uzume bid them good-night. Amaterasu turned to Naomi after they were gone.

"You do know _he's _going to be there." She said.

"I know." Naomi answered. "He always is."

* * *

The week came and went, and soon enough, a white-winged angel arrived at each other their homes and brought them to the heavens. Anzu wore a light pink kimono with a hot pink obi. Sakura blossoms decorated the elegant dress. Mai wore a lavender-colored kimono with a purple obi. Sparkling butterflys decorated hers. Shizuka wore a pale yellow kimono, an orange obi commenting the yellow kimono, which was decorated with pale yellow feathers. All the boys came in gi's and hakama's.

Each gasped as they saw the three goddesses. Uzume was dressed in a formal, silk, light blue, chinese, short-sleeved shirt and long pants. It provided her free movement. Her hair was just brushed and put in a neat ponytail, decorated with a light blue ribbon. Amaterasu wore a red and orange ancient-styled chinese long-sleeved shirt and long skirt. It was made of many layers of silk, and was most likely very heavy, although not seeming like it. A small golden crown adorned her head, and her hair was done up in a complicated yet beautiful style. Naomi was dressed in a modern, formal, pale green chinese dress. The slits were up extremely high(up to the hips), but Naomi wore emerald green silk pants under that. Her hair was let down and was silky and straight, ending at her waist.

Naomi noticed them first, and waved them over.

"I'm glad you could make it! You all look so wonderful! The food is over there, and if anyone would like to dance then go ahead. My father won't be too long." Naomi explained. Naturally, Jouounchi and Honda went straight for the food. Duke asked Uzume to dance, as did Yami to Anzu. Mai and Amaterasu sighed and waited on the sides with Seto and Shizuka. Naomi giggled and she and Mokuba went to dance.

* * *

After a few minutes, people stopped and looked at the stage, where the Jade Emperor was standing. The people bowed, including Mokuba and co. The Jade Emperor motioned for them to rise, as they did. Amaterasu, Uzume, and Naomi gathered Mokuba and company, and began to push them to the stage, where the Jade Emperor was waiting patiently.

Sweat dripped down Mokuba's left temple. He was meeting the _Jade Emperor_. Not everyone on Earth had this opportunity, so he had to make the best of it. Which means first impressions are everything right? Right. All he had to do was be himself, but at the same time, look good. Honorable. Brave. All that mumbo jumbo...

He just knew he was gonna get blasted right out of the sky.

* * *

As Naomi stood in between Mokuba and the Jade Emperor, she smiled and watched as her father began to speak.

"Angels, Gods, Goddess', mortals, and other ancient creatures among us. I am very happy to announce that my foster daughter, Naomi, has found a man worthy of her love. May he guide her through her obstacles and difficulties, and may they overcome them together." He said in a loud, firm voice. His presence was very overpowering, that Mokuba was sure of. The speech was much much longer, but that was about all Mokuba was able to understand before going into a state of boredom. Then he heard the speech near it's end.

People began to clap, when the windows were blasted open, and the palace shook. Girls grabbed onto guys, hanging for dear life, except three.

Naomi, Amaterasu, and Uzume stood firmly together alongside the Jade Emperor. As the shaking faded, angels jumped from windows, and the large, grand doors were blasted open. There was Takato, in his God form, standing at the entrance to the ballroom. He was smirking as many black-winged angels flew through windows or walked through the door behind him.

Naomi, Amaterasu, and Uzume narrowed their eyes. Uzume reached into the sleeves of her shirt, before whipping out twin swords. They gleamed light blue with fury. Amaterasu reached over her head to her hair, and slipped on small, but deadly, gauntlets. They were attached to her knuckles, and shone red and orange. Last, but not least, Naomi pulled one of her pant legs up, and attached to her shin was anemerald green fan, long, slender, and powerful knives sticking out at the ends. She grabbed the end, and snapped it open. The knives shined green, the fan decorated with an image of white flowers.

The people rushed to surround the Jade Emperor, who created a pure white force field around them. Mokuba watched helplessly as Naomi knocked another angel unconsious. Amaterasu stayed in one spot(in front of the force field) fending off the angels, while Naomi and Uzume advanced up ahead. Uzume darted to and fro, slashing and stabbing angels. Naomi was twirling with grace, nailing some angels in the face, her eyes set firmly on Takato himself, who was standing there, watching with amused eyes. He then sprouted his black wings, and flew out of the doorway.

Uzume slashed at another angel. "Naomi! Go after Takato! Amaterasu and I will handle things here!" She shouted. Naomi nodded her thanks, and rushed after Takato. The Jade Emperor then released the barrier.

"My loyal subjects, let us assist our fellow Goddess'!" He shouted, before all the angel men and women dashed at the army of black-winged angels. Mokuba tried to rush after Naomi, but an angel blocked his way, sword in hand. Amaterasu luckily dashed by and slashed the man in the neck, before smiling warmly at Mokuba. She flicked the blood off her gauntlets with a snap of her wrist.

"Go on." She said encouragingly. He nodded determindly.

"Thanks Amaterasu. Good luck." He told her, before running. As soon as he left, her smile fell. She sighed, instinctively slashing an angel behind her.

'_I think it's you, who going to need the luck to get through this._'

* * *

A/N I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to work on MFL as much as I can, and I'm thinking of redoing it. So don't be surprised when it's suddenly deleted for a short period of time. Anyway, please R&R! 


	15. The Awaited Moment

**Mokuba's First Love**

**Chapter 15: The Awaited Moment**

Mokuba quickly ran across the fields of heaven. How was he supposed to find Naomi? He didn't even know where she was! But if there was one thing Naomi taught him, it was to follow his heart, and that's exactly what he did. So he ran straight ahead, until he felt like turing right or left. Either way, a few minutes later, he came across an opening, where he looked into from the trees surrounding it. Naomi and Takato were just... standing there, looking at each other. Mokuba could hear them.

"You should stop pretending now. It's not nice to keep leading him on." Takato said, taking a step closer to Naomi. Mokuba wanted to jump out and tell him to back off, but found he couldn't move.

"I know. But what can I do? It's inevitable. He'll find out soon." Naomi said. Mokuba narrowed his eyes. What? he thought, confused.

"Of course, of course. After all, you'll love no one, except me, right?" Takato replied. And to Mokuba's horror, Naomi nodded, slowly, but she nodded. Takato smirked, and tilted her chin to look up at him.

'_No..._'

Their faces neared.

'_No!_'

His hand carressing her cheek, the other wrapped around her waist; both of her hands were placed on his chest.

'_NO!_'

Their lips, touched.

Mokuba reared back, softly choking back sobs, before he whirled around and ran blindly back to the palace. He could hear her faint call. Her faint voice, calling out to him. He wasn't going to listen. He wasn't listening to her anymore. She lead him on like the fool he was, and crushed his heart. He really thought she meant everything she said, about how she loved him. But it wasn't true. Not to him. Not now.

* * *

Everyone watched with sad eyes, as Mokuba ran into the portal that Amaterasu conjured up. It lead to his room. She embraced Uzume, hushing the younger Goddess and stroking her hair. The Jade Emperor sighed sadly, before creating a portal for the rest of the earthlings, which they entered. The invitees of the banquet sadly left the hall, hearts heavy. This was the 30,000th time, but it always hit them hard. 

Amaterasu, Uzume, and the Jade Emperor comforted Naomi as she walked into the hall. Her sobs rang throughout heaven, each creature and angel able to hear her sorrow. Even the demons and creatures of Hell, sympathized with her. No girl, nor woman, deserved that type of misery. Not even the most horrible.

Mokuba looked up at his bedroom ceiling, tears staining his face. The gang entered his room.

"Go away." He muttered bitterly. Anzu sighed, before walking over to him and leaning beside his bed, and him.

"Mokuba. I just want you to know, even though it may seem impossible right about now, Naomi really does love you." She told him. Mokuba growled and sat up.

"How could you say that? After what I just saw and heard with my own eyes and ears! She agreed, Anzu! Naomi agreed with Takato when he said she loved him! Agreed!" He shouted angrily. Shizuka walked to stand beside Anzu's crouching form.

"You don't know this, but once, Naomi said true love never dies. Do you think your love for her will die?" Shizuka asked the young boy. Mokuba glared at her, but she stood unflinching.

"Of course! I don't want anything to do with her anymore! She lead me on like a fool and crushed my heart to bits! How could I love her! I hate her!" Mokuba cried. Mai walked forward, staring down and Mokuba.

"Then why are your eyes filled with pain? If you hated her, I'd be able to see that you hate her, but all I see is hurt." Mai told him. Mokuba's eyes widened. He looked down at his bed.

"How could I hate her," he said defeatingly. "How could I hate Naomi. After all we've been through how could I? I'm just confused. Really confused." He admitted. "I don't know what to do. Should I just let her go? If she really loves Takato then should I? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." Yami stepped up to Mokuba and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Like Naomi said, just follow your heart." He said. Seto then walked to the foot of Mokuba's bed.

"Naomi also said something about, 'If you love them you'll let them go, and -.'" He quoted.

"You'll do anything to make them happy." Honda finished. Mokuba looked down, trapped in his thoughts. Anzu lay a hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his train of thought.

"Just think about it Mokuba. Maybe the answer will come to you." She said, before they all started to leave. '_I just hope we're not too late._'

Mokuba watched them leave, before sighing and running a hand through his hair. Everything was too confusing. He flopped back on his bed, consumed by his thoughts. Seto called his school the next day, proclaiming Mokuba was sick. Seto knew he would need this time to think. And that's what Mokuba did.

When Seto came back, a servant told him Mokuba went out somewhere. Seto sighed and walked back to his office, intent on doing something to distract him.

Mokuba was walking in a forest, deep in thought. He went further and further in, breaking into a clearing with a small pond that had large rocks surrounding it. He sat on a rock, contemplating what the others had told him.

'_Naomi really does love you._'

'**True love never dies.**'

'All I see is hurt.'

'**_Just follow your heart._**'

'_If you love them you'll let them go._'

'**You'll do anything to make them happy.**'

The young Kaiba growled, clutching his head. "What the hell am I supposed to do!" He shouted, slamming a fist on the large rock.

"Hello Mokuba."

His head snapped up as he gazed at the pond, eyes widening disbelievingly.

"A-Amaterasu!"

The Sun Goddess smiled and waved from her spot on top of the pond. Mokuba turned on his rock to face her. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just wanna talk." Amaterasu said. Mokuba gulped and nodded, catching the look in her eyes. "Good. Now I have a question to ask you. How're you feeling right now?" Mokuba sighed.

"Confused. Frustrated. And completely helpless." He replied. Amaterasu nodded.

"I see. Well Mokuba, I'm going to tell you a story." She said. Mokuba quirked an eyebrow at her.

"A story?" He asked. She nodded.

"That's right. A story. May I start?" Mokuba shrugged. Amaterasu took that as a yes. "Alright. Here it goes..."

_There was once a girl who met a boy that was infatuated with her. They were merely aquaintances, but the girl had not known of his infatuation with her. She soon met another boy, whom she then fell in love with. The boy returned her feelings, and they began to date, proclaiming each other their other half. When the other boy had found out, he was enraged beyond imagination. He believe if he couldn't have her, no one else could; so he devised a plan._

_The boy began to map out the other boy's daily routine. He then lured the girl to a place the other boy went to each and every day. There, as the boy watched from afar, he forcefully kissed her. As soon as the other boy ran, he allowed himself to be pushed by the girl. She called out to her other half as he ran off, ignoring her cries._

_The girl tried to contact her other half many, many times; but every time he would avoid her. The girl was thrown into depression, unable to do anything. Soon enough, she was thrown so deep in her pain that she took her life. The boy found out days later, and mourned. He realized it was because of him, that what happened to her, happened to her._

_The other boy had found out soon enough as well and realized he was not, in fact, in love with her. He grieved at her loss, but not as much as the boy who had actually loved the girl. He regret what he did, but after a long while, moved on. The boy in love with her still lived his life, but he thought of her each and every day. He never fell in love with another, he never dated, and he never married. He lived a life of lonliness._

Mokuba silently contemplated the story Amaterasu told him.

"I'll give you an hour to figure out why I told you this story." The Sun Goddess told him. Mokuba's eyes widened.

"W-what!" He exclaimed. Amaterasu smiled, tapping an imaginary watch on her wrist.

"59 more minutes." She teased. Mokuba blushed and returned to his thoughts. Amaterasu watched the young boy as he mulled over the story she told him. '_He's so young._' She thought sadly. '_Almost too young to have such a burden placed on him._' Amaterasu looked up to the sky. '_What a cruel person you are, Takato._'

* * *

A/N Sorry for the long wait. I kinda got writer's block for a while. I'll be rewriting chapters from now on, so make sure to check on old ones in case they change. As soon as I'm satisfied with the chapters I don't like, then I'll be making new ones. Just a heads up for you. Until next time. BYE! 


	16. Silver Stained Red

**Mokuba's First Love**

**Chapter 16: Silver Stained Red**

"So… how will this work?" Anzu asked, glancing at the pale Goddess on the bed.

"Simply." She replied flatly.

"What are you going to do?" Shizuka asked, fearful. She turned her dull gaze to rest on the female.

"Kill myself." Everyone winced.

"How much time does he have?" Mai asked. Naomi looked back down at her hands.

"59 minutes and 23 seconds." Her tone was bland. Everyone fidgeted, trying not to send the Goddess pity stares. Her lips were swollen from the constant rubbing and her eyes red from crying. Her skin was unnaturally pale and she looked unusually skinny.

"Did you look like this yesterday?" Otogi asked. Naomi didn't move.

"Of course not. I sucked the nourishment from my body, so that when I slit my wrists with razors the blood will be less and I'll die quicker." She said this in such a casual manner, that everyone paled.

"What makes you so sure that Mokuba won't make it in time?" Seto asked the Goddess. Naomi looked up at him, her eyes haunting. He had trouble containing the fear in his posture. Fear not from the horrible state of her appearance, but rather the depth of misery in her eyes.

"I never said he wouldn't." She whispered quietly. "But this is the 30,000th time; I'm merely trying to make my rebirth less painful."

"Where does your soul go after your death?" Jounouchi asked. Naomi looked back down at her now frail and sickly white hands.

"To my inner heart." Uzume's tears trickled down her cheeks ever silently as she hugged the Goddess.

"The most sacred part of any creature. The place where she will go as she waits for her body to be repaired by the threads of time. But, her body only repairs once her soul starts to." Uzume choked.

"It won't be so hard. I've done it so many times." Naomi whispered. Her cheeks were dry, her eyes showing no hint of salty tears. She looked at the clock.

"55 minutes."

* * *

Mokuba crossed his legs on the large rock, glaring at nothing in particular. Amaterasu still stood on the pond some meters away, watching him with inquisitive eyes.

"Mokuba, would you like some input, to help you come to a solution?" Amaterasu asked the small boy. She took pity on him, and Takato's rules never said anything about not being able to help and drop hints. Mokuba looked up from his gaze on the grassy floor.

"Sure." He replied. Amaterasu smiled, walking towards him and kneeling to be eye-level.

"What do you think of the story?" She asked him. Mokuba sighed.

"I don't see it as relevant to the fact that Takato and Naomi kissed each other." Mokuba said. Amaterasu shook her head, sighing.

"Then you find the story as just something to distract you from the important matter at hand?" She asked. Mokuba shrugged.

"Well no. If you're telling me this story, then it has to be important somehow, I just don't see how it's relevant to my life." He answered truthfully. Amaterasu smiled.

"There may be hope for you yet, Mokuba." She said, ruffling his hair. He pouted at that. She smiled. "Think upon the kissing scene in my story. Does it in any way sound similar to your life?" She asked. Mokuba nodded.

"Yeah. I saw Takato and Naomi kissing, just like the boy who saw his girlfriend being kissed by the other boy. But Naomi wasn't trying to resist his efforts. She just… _let _him kiss her." He replied. Amaterasu smiled.

"Very good Mokuba. But do take this into consideration. Naomi is under a curse. A _love_ curse." And she promptly walked away, leaving Mokuba more puzzled then ever.

"How does being under a curse have anything to do with allowing a guy to kiss you?" He muttered. Scowling at nothing in particular, Mokuba went back to contemplating the current situation.

Amaterasu stood on the pond, watching him ponder.

"Mokuba?" His head turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"You have 50 minutes left." She told him. He nodded; then went back to looking at nothing in particular.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore! Someone, laugh, be happy, anyone!!" Uzume screamed, shooting up from her spot on the couch.

"How are we supposed to be happy? Naomi might _die_." Yugi told her. Uzume glared at them all, before sniffling and pacing anxiously, clawing at her hair.

"Why is she like that?" Yami asked. Naomi looked up to see Uzume pacing, before she smiled slightly.

"Uzume always does this. As the Goddess of Joy and Happiness, Uzume must be surrounded in joy and happiness, or else she'll go crazy. But she always stays with me year after year when it comes to this time. I'm really grateful, even though I know she suffers too." Naomi explained. Uzume stopped pacing to sit back down and hug her.

"When you suffer, I suffer. That's been my rule ever since I met you all those years ago." Uzume said. Naomi smiled sadly and hugged her back.

"Arigatou, Uzume-chan."

There was silence of some moments.

"45 minutes."

* * *

Mokuba was confused. His rational and logical side was telling him to think upon the story so he could come to a solution, but his more emotional side told him to act upon rage and find Takato to punch his face out. The poor boy was torn between leaving and staying.

'_**Damn it! Why is this so hard! Everything will be fixed, all we have to do is eliminate Takato and Naomi will be ours!** But what if Naomi really loves Takato, and she'll hate me if I hurt him? I love Naomi, and I'll do anything to make her happy. **The only thing that will make her happy is to be with me! **But I don't know that!_' Mokuba growled, grabbing his head as his emotional and logical side contradicted each other.

Amaterasu watched from afar, sighing. Something popped up in her head, and she smiled. Maybe this would help.

"Silver stained red." Mokuba's head shot up.

"Huh?"

"Silver stained red." Amaterasu repeated. "In exactly 40 minutes, silver will be stained red." Mokuba looked at her strangely.

"Amaterasu, what are you talking about? You aren't making any sense." Mokuba said. Amaterasu grinned.

"I'm making perfect sense. Silver will be stained red in 40 minutes." She said. "The metallic glint of silver will be stained with a coppery red." Amaterasu was speaking in riddles. "Once the time runs out, silver will be stained red, and the first test will end." Mokuba's eyes widened.

"You mean this one of the tests?!" Amaterasu merely smiled at him. "Well how am I supposed to overcome this? Amaterasu!"

"35 minutes left, and silver will be stained red. One life will perish, only to be reborn. And then starts a whole new cycle of crystals and red." Mokuba sat back down, his head in his hands as she contemplated the riddles.

He pondered for a long while.

* * *

"20 minutes." Naomi said, looking at the clock blankly. She stood, walking out of the room as everyone ran through the door to catch up.

"Naomi! Where are you going?!" They all screamed. Uzume was at the front, walking behind her fellow Goddess. Naomi turned sharply into an open washroom and abruptly shut the door. Everyone tried to open it, only Uzume was standing in their way.

"You may not pass." She said; her eyes ablaze. They knew what was going to happen, and stepped back.

"Mokuba. Please hurry." Uzume whispered.

* * *

"5 minutes Mokuba." Amaterasu whispered. "Silver will be stained red in 5 minutes."

Mokuba didn't hear her from his spot.

'_Silver stained red. The metallic glint of silver. Metallic… what is metallic… a knife! A knife is metallic! Stained red… blood is red! The first test will end… One life will perish, only to be reborn, and then starts a new cycle of crystals and red. If I fail to get to Naomi, I'll fail my first test. Her life will perish, and she'll have to be reborn! Then she'll have to go through this torture, starting a new cycle of blood and… and… tears! Tears like crystals! Of course!_'

"Mokuba. 2 minutes." He shot up from his seat, eyes wide.

"What?! Take me to her!" Mokuba cried. Amaterasu's eyes widened.

"Mokuba. Tell me what the purpose of the story is." Amaterasu asked. "This is the only way I'll take you to Naomi." Mokuba growled.

"I have no time! Naomi's gonna kill herself if I don't get to her soon!" Mokuba growled. Amaterasu glared at him.

"I won't take you to her unless you tell me the purpose of the story." She said. Mokuba glared.

"Fine! The purpose of the damn story was to help me realize Naomi is gonna kill herself and that I'm an idiot to think Naomi liked Takato! He damn well controlled her when they kissed because of the stupid curse! Now take me to her!" Mokuba said. Amaterasu smiled in relief, before waved her arms about, creating strange wave patterns that drifted through the clearing.

"Well done Mokuba. The second test will come soon." She said, before he disappeared.

* * *

A/N Merry Christmas everyone! This is my Christmas present to you, the newest chapter of Mokuba's First Love! Happy holidays!! 


	17. The Second Test

**Mokuba's First Love**

**Chapter 17: The Second Test**

The cold blade rested on the pale skin of Naomi's wrist as she gazed with empty eyes at the ticking clock.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

'_It's almost time._' Naomi thought, as the long hand of the clock ticked nearer to the end of the 60 minutes. Naomi looked back down to the razor, mentally counting the seconds.

'_3… 2… 1-,_' Tightening her hold on the razor, she began to put pressure on her wrist slowly; her breath quickening as the pain slowly began to appear. A sad smile drifted across her lips, and her eyes closed in surrender.

"NAOMI!!!!"

Startled when the door flung open and smacked the wall, she dropped the razor. It clattered noisily against the ground, and she looked up with wide eyes. Mokuba stood there, his face alight in panic which soon melted to relief as he saw her still sitting on the floor, not a drop of blood in sight.

"M-Mokuba…" Naomi whispered disbelievingly. Her hands shook, and her mouth parted in shock. Mokuba dashed to her side, crouching to be eye-level with her as he hugged her.

"Naomi. Thank god you're alright." He muttered, stroking her hair. "I was an idiot. A complete and total moron to even _think_ you would leave me for some bastard like Takato. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Naomi, still in shock, listened quietly to his words, before tears of relief drifted down her face and she hugged him back.

"You're forgiven, Mokuba. Because I love you." She whispered. "I always will. No matter what."

Uzume smiled from the doorway.

* * *

"Amaterasu."

The Sun Goddess whirled around to see Takato, and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Takato." She spat out. "Is there something I can help you with?" She forced out. Takato grinned evilly.

"Yes, in fact there is. The second test is starting. Please, make sure Naomi gets ready to escape to her Inner Heart." Takato told her, before disappearing. Amaterasu growled at the spot where he once stood, before she herself disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Naomi and Mokuba walked out of the washroom, smiling. Everyone clapped and hugged her. Uzume watched from nearby, talking with Amaterasu. There was dark laughter, and everyone ceased, looking around cautiously.

A figure appeared hovering above them, smirking. Naomi growled, glaring at the figure.

"Takato."

"What do you want?" Uzume spoke up, stepping forward. Takato smiled.

"Oh. I just came to say, the second test is starting." He said, before suddenly sending a blast of energy at Naomi, knocking her off her feet. Everyone rushed over, and Anzu checked her pulse.

"S-she… Naomi's… dead." Anzu whispered. Takato laughed.

"She's retreated to her Inner Heart. I killed her. Let's see how long you can go without your precious Naomi." Takato said, directing the comment to Mokuba. The teen growled, fists tightening as Takato disappeared.

A small portal opened, and Uzume and Amaterasu stepped inside. The rest of them waited patiently before the two Goddess' stepped back out. 

"Mokuba? Naomi wants to see you." Amaterasu said softly, stepping aside as he entered the swirling black portal.

* * *

Mokuba blinked, gazing at the multi-coloured flowers around him.

"Pretty, aren't they?"

His head shot up and he gazed at Naomi, her wings protruding from her back. He gulped, nodding at her comment. She smiled prettily, walking up to him and bending down, picking one. It was purple. She presented it to him and he blinked as he studied it.

"They're paper flowers." Naomi answered for him. "I made each and every one of these paper flowers. It took a long time, but I had a lot of time." Mokuba blinked, and looked up to the sky. She smiled. "Purple skies and pink clouds, like pink cotton candy."

Mokuba clenched the paper flower in his hand. She smiled and her hands cupped his hand.

"The second test of Takato's love curse." She whispered to him. "A love that transcends time. Far apart or close by, the love that will remain strong, stronger then diamonds. A bond of two people, destined to meet someday. Our love, destined to meet again."

"I'll wait, Naomi. No matter how long it takes." He proclaimed. She smiled sadly.

"I really hope that you remain true to your words." She whispered, before he was jolted back to earth, still clutching the paper flower.

**Owari**

* * *

A/N The final chapter of Mokuba's First Love comes to a close. It's rushed, I know. The sequel will come out, but not right now. I want to post and rewrite some of my older fanfictions. Maybe someday I'll get to working on the sequel, so please be patient! I want to thank everyone who stuck with this story to the very end, reading it even when I updated slower then a turtle would. I hope you enjoyed the very first fanfiction I wrote, and I sincerely hope you stick with me when the sequel comes out. It really means a lot to me!

Eternally Grateful, Angel Shirai


End file.
